Today Was The Day
by LizzyLory
Summary: Today was the day. Today was the day Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III would tell Astrid Hofferson to leave him. (Pre-movie)


**I don't own HTTYD**

* * *

Today was the day. Today was the day Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III would tell Astrid Hofferson to leave him.

He had just turned 12 a few days ago but the only thing the Hairy Hooligans cared about on that day was the party. They didn't even notice he was there, except Astrid. About 10 minutes into the gathering, Hiccup found himself trying to sneak away without the other people seeing him; not that it mattered, they wouldn't stop him. He had better things to do. He could be in the forge drawing all by himself with no Snotlout, Tuffnut, or Ruffnut to make fun of him. He could even fix up some weapons while he was there and maybe Gobber would give him a day off. He liked that idea and headed towards to forge.

He wasn't expecting someone to follow him nor was he expecting what happened when he got there.

-Flashback-

Hiccup was smiling to himself and walking with a skip in his step as he turned to go in the direction of the forge. The whole tribe was at the Great Hall celebrating his birthday, more or less, so he didn't have to worry about running into anyone. It was a celebration and Vikings loved their parties, it didn't matter if the celebration was for the village screw-up or if the boy was even there.

He rounded the corner and expected to see the forge a few feet away but instead he came face-to-face with Astrid. He jumped a bit a made a yelp of surprise.

"A-Astrid! Wh-What are you doing here?" the birthday boy chuckled nervously and scratched at the back of his neck.

The said young warrior smiled (on the inside) and responded, "I was trying to see where you were going considering you just left your own party." She put her hands on her hips then groaned in frustration when the boy didn't say anything. "Spill it, Hiccup."

The said boy sighed in defeat. "You and I both know it doesn't matter if I'm there; it might actually make things better." he stopped to see if that was enough, her gaze told him it wasn't. "I don't want to get bullied on my birthday and I really don't like parties so I'm going to the forge to draw or fix weapons or something."

She nodded in understanding and moved to the side to let him go. He mumbled a "Thanks." and swiftly walked past her expecting her to go in the other direction, towards the Great Hall, but he heard her light footsteps trailing close behind. He decided against telling her to just go have fun without him and that he'll be fine all by himself.

When they reached the small shop, Hiccup went straight to the back room and Astrid was right behind him.

"You can sit there if you want. Sorry about the mess, I didn't think anyone would... ever... come in here." He said and motioned towards a cot in the corner. She nodded and sat on the peice of wood. "It's fine."

Hiccup grabbed his notebook and thought of what he would draw. It was spring and everything was so bright and alive that he decided to go with the outdoors. He started to doodle his favorite spot, the trees over by Raven's Point.

Astrid spent her time looking at all of the drawings in the room. There were inventions for everything from taking down dragons to trying to get water to the house faster. There were pictures of the people of the village and the village itself. There were even some dragons here and there.

"You sure do have a lot of pictures in here..." Astrid said as she stood to look at a few close up. She didn't notice Hiccup when he smiled with pride.

"Y-yeah, I know. They're the only thing I'm good at making." she felt pity for the boy and looked over at him with sympathy but didn't catch his eyes for they were on, and never left, his current drawing.

"Please never stop." she said in a gentle voice and he looked up to be locked in her strong, steady gaze. He smiled and nodded. "I won't." he went back to his art and she went back to look at the art on the walls.

Then it all went down hill.

"Astrid! Hey, Astrid! Where are you?" Snotlout's voice sang from right outside the forge. Astrid huffed in annoyance and exited the small workspace.

"What?" she spat and Snotlout visibly flinched.

"Hey there, Astrid! I just wanted to see why you weren't at the celebration." Snotlout explained with a smug expression on his face but it soon turned to curiosity when finally noticed where he was and where she came from.

"Why were you in Useless's room?" Astrid felt her heart fill with concern. Not concern that Snotlout was going to go sing it to the whole village (he wasn't THAT stupid) but for the little freckled boy in the back, but she wouldn't let Snotlout see that.

"Because I wanted to be." the venom dripped off of every word as it left her mouth. Snotlout put on a mischievous smile and puffed his chest out.

"Well then why don't we just go see what is so fascinating, shall we?" he didn't wait for an answer as he brushed past her and went into to tiny space.

Hiccup didn't see them come in, he was so focused on his drawing. He didn't even know that Astrid had left! Instead of calling his name to get his attention, Snotlout snatched the younger boy's journal and did something Hiccup was sure he would never be able to forgive his cousin for; he ripped it in half and tore out every single one of the pages.

Sadness filled Hiccup's eyes as all his hard work fell to the ground. Snotlout grinned in victory and laughed at the pathetic preteen and turned to Astrid in hopes of 'Wooing' her but Astrid saw only two things: Hiccup's drawing in shreads and red.

She punched the bully in the face and heard a satisfying crack. She shouted every curse she knew. She hit him with everything she had in her. The boy fled while begging her to stop but she followed him and made her hits harder.

Hiccup collapsed on the floor and cried without trying to stop it.

-End Flashback-

The sadness of that night made Hiccup's eyes water but he blinked the tears away. Snotlout still had bruises. Astrid had found Hiccup that night and apologized, he was quick to forgive her. He never could stay made at her.

That night he realized something; he needed her to leave him. If she left him, the bullies won't try to find him. If she left, she would be able to work harder at training to be a warrior and wouldn't have to keep protecting him. It would be better.

About 30 minutes ago he saw her at the village square helping her parents and told her to meet him at the beach when she was done. She agreed then said she would only be a few minutes.

Right now, he was pacing back and forth trying to find the right words to use but it didn't matter, he would probably forget them all and start stuttering and rambling. Another thing that was wrong is that she was late. Astrid Hofferson was never late. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't hear her light footsteps in the sand approach him.

"Hello, Hiccup." Astrid said with a bright smile and the boy jumped then mumbled a hello. Astrid's smiled deflated and she could tell something was wrong. Yeah, Hiccup always jumped when she caught him off guard (like he was ever on it) but he also always stuttered "Hello Astrid." and he didn't this time, that wasn't right.

"What's a matter?" she asked with worry laced through every syllable. Hiccup signed and closed his eyes. 'Now or never' he thought to himself. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes. What he saw shocked him.

She was wearing a teal dress that went to her knees. It wasn't anything fancy but Astrid was wearing a dress. Astrid was wearing a dress. Within the 12 short years that he was been on this planet, he had never seen Astrid in a dress. He doubted very seriously that anyone ever had. 'That must have been why she was late, she changed'. Hiccup got over the shock and met her ice blue eyes that were shining with worry.

"Nothing, I'm fine." he took another big breath "Astrid, we need to talk..." he trailed off and for her reaction. "Okay, talk."

"I don't think we should be friends anymore. It's not because I don't like being friends with you, I do. I love being your friend and I really wish I didn't have to do this and I'm sorry. It's just... It's just you're a warrior and I'm not. I'm never going to be able to fight in a war. I'm never going to be able to be a great chief. It's not who I am. You're everything Viking and I'm the exact opposite. If we stop being friends, you can go and train harder and get better even though I think you're the best there will ever be and I'll go... do whatever comes around to fit me. I'm probably gonna be in the forge for the rest of my life. Hopefully the bullies will let up since you're not my friend anymore, hopefully. I don't want to hurt you in any way and I hope you don't get mad at me but it's for the best. I'm sorry, Astrid."

Astrid's face went from worry, to shock, to sadness, then lastly, understanding as he rambled on and on. She agreed with him. But the sadness was still there. Hiccup was the only person on the island her age that had a decent mind and was nice. She could be the real her around him and not get judged. She could do whatever she wanted with him and he would let her with a smile. She even wore a dress down here since he mother wanted her to try it out and she wouldn't let anyone see her in a dress. She even climbed out the window so her parents wouldn't see her in the dress.

She trusted Hiccup. He was her only soft spot. What would happen to her after this? She had no clue. Would she be cold and mean like the other teens towards him? No. She couldn't. She wouldn't hurt him like that.

But, she had to admit, she was not expecting this to happen when he asked her to meet him here. Yeah, she knew their friendship wouldn't last with her being all warrior and him being... him, but she didn't think he'd be the one to make that call.

"You're right, I agree." right then and there, they made a silent agreement to themselves. Just avoid each other. Easiest thing they can do. Only talk to each other when needed. Only be around each other when needed. Only look at each other when needed. As each turned away, a coldness entered them.

Astrid would only train, day in and day out. Only breaks to eat and the necessities. She trained till her bones ached and her muscles cried. He told her that night that she could train harder, and she would for him. Maybe if she trained hard enough, she'll be so great she wouldn't have to train anymore and they could be friends again. She ignored everyone around her, except the auburn hair boy that lived on the hill above her house. He would always have a soft spot in her heart.

Hiccup threw himself into his inventions. Maybe if he could kill a dragon, he'd have a good reason to be Astrid's friend. He stopped drawing the pointless pictures, he only drew inventions or something to take notes on. He hardly ever ate or slept. He was only focused on killing a dragon, he needed a friend but he needed a reason to have a friend. He needed to kill a dragon. He needed Astrid back.


End file.
